monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Meowlissa Purrs
Meowlissa Purrs is a cheerful 14 year old werecat attending Monster High. Summarise their personality. Portrayers Character Personality Meowlissa is Appearance Meowlissa has light yellow fur and has yellow hair with natural lavender streaks styled long with bangs. Meowlissa has heterochromia, her left eye being blue and her right being purple. Both of her eyes have catlike slits. Classic Monster Meowlissa is a werecat. In the Monster High universe, werecats are basically anthropomorphic cats. They are known to have catlike tendencies, like always landing on their feet, avoiding water (unless for bathing reasons), having multiple lives, etc. They also share many physical traits with actual cats, like their eyes, tail, fur patterns, and noses. Werecats can have natural or unnatural color palettes (or a mix of both). Relationships Family Friends which idiots do they hang out with Pet Meowlissa has a purple lab rat named Ms. Ratty. Romance who should i ship them with?? Outfits Basic Meowlissa wears a light blue knee-length dress with a black trimming on the top and a black layer underneath with a purple bow around the waist. She also has purple bows on her tail, boots, and purse. She wears a grey jean jacket with black buttons and stripes on the pockets, collar, and arms. Meowlissa has grey boots with black laces and a spotted pattern around the bottom. She wears striped light blue knee-high socks. She accescorises with two black beaded bracelets on each arm, a small black beaded necklace, a longer one, and two beaded earrings in each ear. Formal placeholder Swim placeholder Lisi Harrison Book Canon In the books Meowlissa is a freshmen at Merston High. She has two forms in the books, a human looking form and a cat form, in which she takes the form of a yellow tabby cat with her blue and purple eyes. Meolissa's human name is Lissa and uses it in public to protect her identity as a RAD (Regular Attribute Dodger) Personality Meowlissa is usually incredibly optimistic and friendly when it comes to people. Though she usually only associates with other RAD's, Meowlissa is kind to humans. She also is very curious about anything and everything, from astronomy to how she can change from human to cat, Meowlissa wants to learn it all. Though Meowlissa would love nothing more than to be able to show her true colors, she understands she needs to take all necessary precautions to ensure her identity be kept a secret from the public and does so willingly, even signing the petition against the Monster Mash theme for the September Semi. Relationships Family Meowlissa is being raised by her mother Cathleen and her father Purrtrick (Patrick). Meowlissa's parents have forbid her to turn into a cat anywhere else but inside her home, another RAD's home, or a RIP (RAD Intel Party) due to the local animal control. Friends Romance Quotes *stuff they say Notes *Her birthday is December 8th. *Meowlissa's natural curiosity comes from the term "Curiosity killed the cat". *Meowlissa's personality was partially inspired by Ty Lee of the wonderful television show Avatar:The Last Airbender. *Meowlissa's design was partially inspired by Toralei's yellow sister seen in "The Nine Lives of Toralei". Gallery Meowlissa with sweg.png|Meowlissa's "Basic" design. Category:Werecat Category:Original Characters Category:Females